role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Narse
Narse (ナース Nāsu) is a robotic dragon and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Narse doesn't really have much of a personality other than acting as a mechanical servant for it's masters and does work quick and efficiently. History Backstory Nurse was a robot dragon that accompanied its master, Alien Wild for his next assignment. After arriving on Earth, Nurse remained hidden inside of a cave while Alien Wild collected samples for his project. After being swindled by the Ultra Garrison, Alien Wild called out to Nurse to attack the Ultra Garrison. After a long mid-air fight, the Ultra Garrison struck Nurse's tail, causing the mechanical dragon to fall to the ground. Narse quickly turned his body into its Saucer Form. After the Ultra Garrison destroyed Alien Wild as it tried to escape Earth, Nurse, now out of control, attacked the Ultra Garrison relentlessly. Luckily, Ultraseven showed up, being freed after Alien Wild was destroyed, and he chased after Nurse into a region where they could not harm the Ultra Garrison. Nurse put up a tricky fight against Ultraseven, spinning around him several times making the Ultra dizzy. With Ultraseven dazed, Nurse suddenly coiled around him and tried to squeeze the life out of Ultraseven. However, Seven didn't give up, and, using the power of the sunlight, broke free from Nurse's coils. In the process, Nurse's entire body broke into several pieces, ending its life. Later on, Narse was rebuilt and was recruited into being one of the mechas that the Viledrodes got back a long time ago. Narse usually was deployed for Garbage Monster's missions. Garbage Monster was at one point assigned to lead an attack with four mechs given to the Viledrodes by the KoZ, known as Narse, Crazygon, Mechagiras and Sevengar; their goal was to takeover New Zealand. Halfway through the Viledrode attack however, the four mechs (Narse included) collapsed as they were not very strong mechs. Hitodah was later assigned to help continue the attack. Though it didn't go as planned, the mission was a success. Garbage Monster himself was eventually beamed back inside Emperor Tazarus's ship. Narse went for repairs. However, Narse wouldn't appear again until much, much later where Gamoni then got her hands on him and then repaired him, also sending him out to be one of her agents. Debut: The Ultrawoman Named Jeanne Gamoni deployed Narse to attack a city and a school at Hokkaido to demonstrate it's power; Narse was successful in his attack, leaving the city in ruins. However, a flash of light then appeared before Narse---the Ultrawoman Jeanne! Little did Narse know that Jeanne's host was one of the students he nearly killed during his raid. Narse and Jeanne then fought, but it was brief as Narse overwhelmed Jeanne but then fled, to which Jeanne (as well as Lilin) then followed suit. When Narse returned to Gamoni at Kyoto, Garbage Monster asked to where she got him (Narse) as he recalled seeing him getting destroyed when he worked for the Viledrodes. Gamoni explained to him that she found him and repaired him to work for her. Gamoni then ordered Narse to devastate Kyoto, which he was in the middle of doing up until then Jeanne and Lilin showed up to stop them. Once Lilin and Jeanne arrived to fight Narse, the battle began. Narse in his saucer form then fired out his Destructive Ray against Jeanne's and Lilin's area, creating a big explosion. Lilin then went up and punched at Narse repeatedly, to which Narse then transformed into his robot mode and began attacking Lilin by constricting against him, choking him. Jeanne then ran up and pulled on Narse's tail, forcing Narse off, only for Narse to slam his tail against the two. Narse repeatedly fired Energy Bullets down against Lilin and Jeanne. Jeanne then fired out her Ultra Water Flow against Narse, but Narse simply avoided the attack. Jeanne continued to fight back against Narse some more, but Narse then kept avoiding them as quickly as he could. Lilin then fired his atomic breath at Narse, capturing him. Lilin then instructed Jeanne to fire her beam at Narse as well, to which she did and then both beams slammed into Narse, enveloping him in an explosion, defeating Narse. However the fight wasn't over yet. Narse was later taken in for repairs, though the damage done to him was pretty severe. Abilities & Weapons Narse= * Flight: Narse can fly like a serpent in mid-air. * Bind: Narse can use his body to bind enemies. * Saucer Form: By coiling himself in a circular shape, Narse can take alternative form of flight, which offers him more mobility and weapon usage. * Disorientation Tactic: Narse transforms into its Saucer Form and spins at the opponent to disorient them. * Narse Body Attack: Narse transforms into its Saucer Form and slams the opponent with its own body. * Energy Bullets Firing: Also in Saucer Form, Narse constantly fires energy bullets towards the target. |-|Narse (Saucer Form)= * Destructive Ray: : In Saucer Form, Narse can fire a rapid succession of energy blasts from the underside of its body. It is also called as Laser Light Bullet in certain materials. * Levitation: Narse can levitate even when his body coiled. * Speed: In Saucer Form, Narse's speed is increased to the point where he can create afterimages in his wake. Trivia * Narse is called such instead of "Nurse" as Gallibon prefers "Narse" over it. * Narse's roar is a slightly lower-pitch Ebirah roar. * In the series The☆Ultraman, the monster Dragodos is said to be Nurse's successor. * Narse is one of the monsters seen in one of the stock footages of Seven's past battles in episode 48. * Though likely unintentional, Nurse bears a resemblance to Manda. Many fans characterize Narse to be the Manda's mechanical doppleganger and some even call it "Mecha Manda" for such a reason. * Narse's roar would be reused for Vakishim. * Narse was originally used by LSDKama. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Dragons Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)